


A New Feel

by thinkingboutforever



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Use, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingboutforever/pseuds/thinkingboutforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weed can fuck up your brain, so it's best not to smoke any when you're with your crush/best friend. Or do, I mean, it worked for Ray.</p><p>(loosely based off of Frank Ocean's "Thinkin' Bout You")</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Feel

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Why is your room such a mess?"

"Fucking—who cares, Ray—a tornado came though or some shit. Come 'ere, sit down."

Ray closed the door behind him before trudging through the mess of clothes and trash on the floor to Michael's bed. As he sat down next to his friend he started to realize how long it's been since he was in that same spot. Last time he was there he could still see the hard wooden floor...the only clothes on the floor were the ones they took off before fucking. 

And that's where they last left off...it started off with them smoking a freshly rolled blunt, weed they scored off of Michael's older brother. Neither of them felt guilty when they smoked it, they were too high to know right and wrong at that point. Maybe that's why Michael came onto him. Wildly impaired judgement. 

It came out of nowhere, so suddenly, Ray remembers. He was about ready to head home when Michael told him to ask his mom if he could stay the night, like "old times". He called and his mom was glad to have him out of her hair. The minute he got off the phone, Michael's lips were on his and he couldn't resist. It was awkward at first, but Michael corrected the angle of their heads and led him through the kiss. He thought of shoving his friend off of him, but when your longtime crush has their hands on your hips and their tongue in your mouth, you tend to forget about common sense. 

They made out for what seemed like hours, both of their shirts being shed as hands were permitted to wander. Michael pulled at the waistband of his pants and he fumbled out of them quickly. Ray expected his friend to do the same, but he pushed him on his back and, next thing he knew, Michael was in between his thighs. He tensed up but by the time Michael started sucking marks into his inner thighs, Ray melted, so relaxed he slipped in a blissed out fog. He was caught off guard when Michael lifted his head and asked if he had ever been eaten out, Ray never got so flustered in his life. When he realized Michael was waiting for an answer he shook his head frantically. 

Michael asked if it was okay if he tried. 

Ray nodded his head yes. 

The thought of what happened after that got Ray squirming from where he sat. He ended up getting the best head in life that will forever go down in history, Michael's tongue was a fucking blessing. He had obviously rimmed someone before him and he was very, very good at it. Ray remembered getting dizzy the closer he got to an orgasm and, as much as he wanted to cum, he was ached for more. 

When Ray stupidly blurted out that he wanted the other to fuck him, Michael stopped completely and looked up at him with a grave look. He ignored the frustrated whine that came from Ray as he asked 'are you sure you want to do that?' Ray looked back at Michael like he had two heads and told him 'of course he was!' They proceeded to bicker about it for three minutes straight, Ray watched the clock. 

However in the end, once he convinced Michael that he wasn't high off his ass and was one hundred percent consensual, Michael got off the bed and disappeared to the bathroom for a minute before coming back with a condom and a small bottle of lube. As he settled back in between his thighs, Michael asked him one more time if he was sure about it and Ray almost smacked him upside the head. 

That night will forever go down in history. Imagine, one night you realize you have feelings for someone, then the next night they're kissing your neck and pushing into you slowly. 

He remembers Michael saying multiple times he loved him, but how can Ray be sure? For all he knows, his friend was too in the moment to watch what was coming out of his mouth. He prayed that Michael remembered what happened that night and at least harbored some feeling other than regret.

Michael finally cleared his throat before he started speaking, pulling Ray out of his memories and filling the silence, "So...we gotta talk about the other night." Ray was stone-faced, but he couldn't help his muscles from tensing or his heart dropping into his stomach. It's over, Michael was going to end their friendship. He knew it wasn't going to last long...everything was too good to be true. He finally met someone (that wasn't his mom) who didn't see him as a failure, someone who didn't see his flaws and think less of him, someone who said he loved him. Someone who put some sort of worth in his heart and gave him a reason to go on.

"I-I'm sorry that I came onto you like that. See...the truth is..." Michael sighed, Ray braced himself for the truth and held his head down. The long pause in between was killing him, maybe it would be easier for the other to just admit that he didn't need his friend and move on. He didn't want that though, he didn't want any this to end. He didn't care if he'd be pinning for a thousand years he just wanted to be with Michael. So, he opened his big, dumb mouth.

"I like you! I've really, really like you," Ray admitted, squeezing his eyes shut as he wiped the sweaty palms of his hands on his jeans. "I've liked you for so long, I go crazy because sometimes I think that I love you. I'm sorry if this is all too forward but I really want to be with you, friends or not. I love that you giggle, like actually giggle, at my dumb jokes. I love seeing you wake up with your dumb face and cute hair. I love smelling your cologne and shampoo when you lean your head on my shoulder. It's weird how I can look at you and dream about a future together, I know you're probably not thinking that far ahead. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you away and I really hope you don't give up on our friendship because I'm gay for you, but I have to be honest with you. You know you were my first time? I don't regret that night. I see you and fall in love each time."

Ray raised his head up to see Michael slack jawed, he seemed as if he was completely lost for words. They started at each other for a while, silent and suspenseful, before Michael broke into a wide grin, so wide that he bit his lip to try and suppress it. "Bro, that was so gay."

"Well, you didn't say anything when you were fucking me," Ray half-joked, a smile almost splitting his face in two when he didn't see any signs of rejection on Michael. "So...is this you telling me that you're kinda gay for me too or...?"

Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes before he bridged the gap between them to kiss Ray. It was slow and much softer than the one weeks ago, Michael's lips were as soft as pillows compared to Ray's slightly chapped ones. He was overly pleased that he didn't detect any drugs or alcohol on the other's lips and he couldn't believe it was real. 

When Michael pulled away, he found Ray's hand and laced their fingers together. Smiling wide enough to outshine the sun. "I'm extremely gay for you, Ray Narvaez Jr., I've been since I met you."

"This is amazing," Ray huffed, shaking his head in awe. "This isn't some sort of dare, right? You're being serious?"

"Of course," Michael assured him as he squeezed his hand. "Promise me you aren't gonna throw me away if you get bored of me."

"I promise. I," Ray started, pressing his lips in a thin line before opening it again. "I love you...if you don't love me yet I get that, this is kind of new and all. Seriously, don't feel pre—"

"Ray, shut up, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

A silence fell between the two before Ray spoke. "Well, I'm glad we smoked that blunt," he murmured, bringing Michael's hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

"This is the best night ever."


End file.
